Behemoth
Behemoths Each member of this race of four-armed humanoids resembles an extremely large man whose head has been placed in his chest. A large sharp maw sits in the belly of these creatures and their heavily-lidded eyes protrude from their chests. Each of their thick three-fingered hands is far more muscular than a human’s, and their bodies are covered in thick, dully colored, rhino-like hide. Their three-toed feet have an impressively strong grip that they use for grabbing onto branches. The feet are hairless but have a pachyderm-like quality to them. The members of this heavy omnivorous people are arboreal (living in trees), and quite graceful when swinging from the thick branches of their native jungle homes. On the ground they are ponderous but stable, and said to be as immovable as a well-rooted tree. Socially, behemoths have a fierce and tribal way of life. Many attempts have been made to unify the various tribes and factions but behemoths only understand strength, and there has not been a warlord savage enough in a century to unify them. Most form into nomadic tribes who maintain a territory of about twenty to thirty square miles (up to a hundred miles for a larger clan) where they forage for food. They are primarily hunter-gatherers, though they are no strangers to the amenities of the modern world. Most have a number of small tree-top settlements with domiciles that they take turns inhabiting. When they trade with others, they trade for weapons and armor. Most clans sustain themselves with trading, extortion, and mercenary work for other races, or simply pillage what they need. Family units, known as peks, are presided over by whoever is the most intimidating and strongest. The only way to depose a leader, referred to as “vic” (as in “Vic Moyla” or “Vic Hadjk”), is to kill him in one on one combat. The idea of a family unit is foreign to behemoths beyond clan loyalty. Those who grow up together are considered “bound”, and being bound is the only understanding of family they have. Children are given little leeway and are expected to keep up with the pek. Before this a child is seen as the possession of his mother until he earns the right to be free of any debt he owes her. This is normally a significant burden and requires a young behemoth to raid something of substantial value or work it off over the course of several successful raids. Behemoths have no concept of life mates and often mate with different partners over the course of their lifetime. While generally belligerent and grumpy, behemoths are not despised by other races. Despite their brutal ways, behemoths are seen as loyal and honorable people whose word is their bond. The act of lying, through omission or blatantly, is a great offense and can be cause for reparations to be made by the offending party. Lying through a lack of knowledge is considered a minor offense and a behemoth will generally apologize and correct themselves. A behemoth who swears a bond-oath is required to follow an action until it is completed, under penalty of death, or until they are release from it. A bond-oath is described as a “warrior’s oath made to a family member (aka: bonded person)” and is ritualistically offered. Breaking a bond-oath normally results in suicide, exile, or a lynching. Names: (Partially based off of Icelandic/Slavik naming conventions) Males: Bahvek, Bohdan, Dobromir, Kazvole, Rejivak, Vieslaw, Vojivole Female: Blagozek, Cassik, Dragast, Falssik, Mystizeed, Zelizlat, Zeliziem Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0 RP): Behemoths are hardy and wise but are savage, brutal, and stubborn. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Charisma. * Size (0 RP): Behemoths are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0 RP): Behemoths are humanoids with the behemoth subtype. * Base Speed (-1 RP): (Slow and Steady) Behemoths have a base speed of 20 feet on the ground, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * Climb Speed (2 RP): Born to the trees, behemoths have a 20 foot climb speed despite their great weight and size. * Languages (1 RP): Behemoths begin play speaking Common. Behemoths with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language (other that secret languages). * Elephant Hide (2 RP): Behemoths have a thick hide that gives them +1 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. * Four Arms (8 RP): Behemoths have four three-fingered arms. They can wield multiple weapons, but only one hand serves as the primary hand, and all others are off hands. They can also use their hands for other purposes that require free hands. * Brutal Honesty (-1 RP): A behemoth can never willingly tell a lie. This includes a lie of omission and they must answer any question to the best of the knowledge they have. They may be evasive as long as they remain within the boundaries of the truth. A behemoth may refuse to answer a question (they often do) and are under no compulsion to be agreeable. Additionally, a behemoth may never gain Bluff as a class skill. * Chest Face (-1 RP): Behemoths do not have a neck slot slot for items. Behemoths do have head, eye, and headband slots. However, they are unique to the race due to their physiology and count as non-humanoid for the purpose of resizing armor. Items that go in the head, eye, and headband slots cost 5% more and must be crafted specifically for a behemoth Racial Points: 11 RP Random Behemoths Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Behemoths Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races